All Hell Breaks Loose
by KylieXSteve4ever
Summary: My first story, House and Cuddy have to bring their kids to work, but what if something bad was to happen
1. Chapter 1

14 year old Kyliegh yawned in the backseat of her moms grey minivan, as it zoomed down the highway on a gray rainy day. at 7:30 in the morning on a summer day no teenager should be woken up to go to work with her mom, but today begs to differ. Today, Rachel, cuddys 4 year old daughters day camp closed down for flood warnings, and Cuddys youngest daughter Bree who was eight month's baby sitter cancelled for the first day in 4 months, so she was stuck with them. on top of it all, Cuddys 14 year old twin daughters Kyliegh and Hazel couldn't be trusted at home alone after Cuddy found 6 boys in her house last time. to put icing on the cake her 17 year old son Adam had to come along because she was afraid who he would bring home, there you had it, Cuddy had a full house, er car

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House grumbled slightly as he lifted his three year old daughter Katelynn into her car seat, she wimpered as he began to strap her in.

"No, none of that, im in a bad enough mood" House said to her, and she shused immediately. Houses 4 year old son climbed all by himself into his carseat, and smiled proudly, but began fussing with his straps, house helped him.

"daddy, katie forgot her sippy cup" Cody announced. House moaned as he turned around to head back twards the house, but his 14 year old som Jeremy beat him to it, holding the cup our to his dad.

"Thanks" House said, handing it to Katie who began to squirm once more. She smiled widely and took a big drink. Jeremy climbed into the front seat, and put on his seat belt, already a few steps ahead of house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel unbuckled fast, and jumped out of the car into a big puddle the second Cuddys car pulled into its parking spot. Giggling, Rachel splashed and played while Cuddy unbuckled Bree, and the three teens got out of the car groggily.

"Rachel, get out of that puddle, you'll get wet" Cuddy said, but she was too late. Rachels jeans up to her knees were soaked. Cuddy sighed, picking up Bree. Lucky for her she could dump Bree and Rachel at the hospitles daycare, but teenagers were a different story. She knew Kyliegh would follow Thirteen around all day, and Hazel would do the same with Kutner, but Adam would only take up space and complain.

Cuddy happened to look, and saw house pulling into his parking space, out got Jeremy. Cuddy wondered why Jeremy was with him, when house got up and opened the backdoor, and out came Cody. OH NO Cuddy thought, House couldnt have brought his kids also!.

"Kyliegh, drop Bree and Rachel off at the daycare, and go to my office, Hazel go with her" Cuddy said, the four girls left, Cuddy and Adam were left out in the rain.

"Holy crap, House brought his kids, damn this place is going to hell" Adam said zipping up his jacket.

"Hey, language, but you might be right" Cuddy motioned for him to follow, as they made their way to House's car.

Katie immediately saw them coming as House unstrapped her, " Cuddy!!" she yelped bouncing in her seat. House spun around to see Cuddy glaring at him.

"Ahhhhhh Cuddy, good for you to stop by, i need you to babysit"

"Haha House, i have my own kids to worry about" Cuddy said, House shrugged.

"i guess that means more for you" House said handing him Katie.

"Yeah, okay ummmm how about i drop katie off at the daycare, sorry you need to take Cody, its some sort of girl day there today" Cuddy said shifting Katie to a more comfortable position on her hip.

"Well, then well have fun wont we boys" House said sarcastically hading cuddy Katies sippy cup.

Cody who dosnt yet grasp the concept of sarcasm chirped up with "Yeah, we will!".

Cuddy smiled and gave him a small pat on the head, she walked off, and adam stayed.

"Your going to prank her arn't you" Adam asked putting on his ipod. House gave a small nod, took Codys hand, and crossed the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

House's plan was to do something evil to cuddy, something that she would never expect, why? because he was evil of course. First, house had to ditch Cody somewhere. House thought of giving the chore to Thirteen, but quickly reconcidered when he remembered that all women wern't necisarilly motherly.

Cody tugged at his jacket as they made their way tward the elevators, "Daddy, i want to play with uncle Jimmy".

Why hadn't House thought of that, uncle Jimmy aka Wilson loved Cody, House smiled as the elevator doors shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam hated going with his mom to work. First of all, the hallways smelled like puke and other various aromas. Second of all, people always expected him to pass news on to his mother Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine. Somedays Adam wished his father wasn't some guy who donated sperm, he actually wished he had another guy in his life to hang around with besides House. Kyliegh and Hazel at lest had a dad, House, but that was a mistake his mom says. Jeremy had the best advantage, a mother and father who were always there, even though Adam didnt perticulary know stacey that well.

Adam shook off the thoughts of caring as he turned the volume up on his Ipod, as he wandered the halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyliegh, as usual went straight for House's office. Even though House was her biological father, the thought barly crossed her mind. To her, House was her somewhat friend. Kyliegh always wanted to be a doctor, though she didn't know which kind at the moment. Her mother, whom she called Cuddy with no problem, constantly put loads of pressure on her at school and at home, since her older brother and her twin sister were going to be high school drop-outs in the near future. Even though Kyliegh was very pretty, she didn't have many friends, she prefured to be alone then with a bunch of mindless teenagers at school. Kylieghs only signifigant friend was really Thirteen. They only saw eachother at the hospitle though, the idea of bringing a doctor home to hang out with was shocking, even if Thirteen actually agreed with it.

Kyliegh entered the conferance room, where the four doctors sat, confused and bored with no file on the table.

"Hey guys, House told me to take over for today, he's busy today", Kyliegh joked trying not to smile as she put her jacket on a chair, grabbed a marker, and wrote her name on the board in fancy cursive. The doctors looked at each other confused, then turned to stare at Kyliegh.

"Is he having a hang over?", Taub suggested. Kyliegh shook her head.

"No, its bring your daughter to work for you day", Kyliegh said smiling. A long pause came over the room.

Kyliegh rolled her eyes, "Im kidding, Cuddy brought me". Everyones looks relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

House decided his plan to unmercifuly prank cuddy would need some tools, he then headed to his office to gather the utensiles. Through the glass walls, he saw Kyliegh in the conferance room, probably interagating his employees, a family trait of couarse. He entered his office, and sat down at his desk pulling out random supplies. Highlighters, Note cards, Tape, all got thrown ontop of his desk in a messy pile, House didn't notice Cuddy enter his office.

"Katie's at daycare, wheres cody?".

House looked up from his slightly growing pile, and shoved it all back into a drawer, time for plan B.

"With Wilson, do you mind, im busy", House said reaching for his Vicoden. Cuddy shook her head and turned to leave, but Wilson entered with Cody blocking her.

"House, your kid wants to prank Cuddy, he wont shut up", Dr obvious (Wilson) said, Cody nodded in agreement, glanced at Cuddy, and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Dammit Wilson, why do you always...", House was cut off when Adam entered complaining about being so bored, Cuddy retaliated by giving a lecture on complaining to Adam. While that was going on, Wilson began telling house that pranks were childish, and Cody began apologizing to his dad. All this was too much for House.

"SHUT UP!!!", House yelled, everybody stopped, and stared at the angry doctor.

Everybody had been too distracted to notice a tall bald man had entered the conferance room, and was holding a gun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we have this floor on lockdown, if anybody moves your going to be shot, stand up", The blad man commanded. Thirteen, Taub, Kyliegh, Kutner, and Foreman followed the simple instruction. In the office, Cuddy screamed as another man entered with a gun, Wilson pulled Cody behind him twards House's desk, Adam backed up onto House's chair.

Outside the office, 5 or 6 men were holding guns towards people in the lobby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy, House, Cody, Wilson, and Adam were all shoved into the conferance room, where everbody else stood anxiously.

"What do you want? not to be diagnosed i hope", House said to the bald man, who was childishly swinging his gun around his finger.

"We want to play a game", The man said smiling in a sick twisted way.

"We dont want to play", Cody said tears forming in his eyes.

"Please let us go", Cuddy said gulping, and putting her arm around Cody who was trembling.

"no no no, thats no fun, what are all your names", The bald man said pointing to Kutner first.

At that moment, a loud bang went off in the hallways


End file.
